The invention relates to a cross-connector of plastic material for hollow profiled window grill bars introduced into the insulating space of an insulated window assembly consisting of two panes.
Such a cross-connector consists of four rectangular legs positioned perpendicularly to one another and being configured such that they can be inserted into the ends of the hollow profiled window grill bars in order to become fixed with these bars which are fixed to the peripheral frame of the window on which the two panes are located. Between these panes, the insulated space is formed including the four crossing bars connected by the cross-connector.
Known cross-connectors of such a kind are provided with slotted fork-like legs adapted with respect to their configurations to be pushed under pressure into the hollow spaces of the bars. The rotational stiffness and flexure strength of these cross-connectors, however, are not satisfying. Moreover, despite spaces between the fork-like elements, they require a relatively great volume of material resulting in a design of relatively great weight.